


The Third Hour

by AlcyoneSong



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Drabble, Gen, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcyoneSong/pseuds/AlcyoneSong
Summary: One Shot that takes place during the 12 Nights of Wassailia Story Arc.
Relationships: Roi Gérard | King Gerard (Les Schtroumpfs)/Johan (Johan et Pirlouit), Sophia the First - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Third Hour

_**The Third Hour** _

____________

Sophia walked out into the formal gardens that afternoon.The morning had replayed itself in her head since they parted ways, and in a matter of hours her brother was preparing to lead an army into war, her lover was to go with him into a country that forbid magic users from practicing their craft openly, and she was to go with them as what? A guardian?What good is a Guardian of Magic in a country that hates magic?

She sat down upon a white marble bench and stared at a gazing pool.Beneath the still, glassy surface, golden carp swam in lazy circles under a maze of lilies.She looked at her reflection, and placed a hand upon the golden necklace Cedric made for her.She felt the familiar warmth rise up through her fingertips and dance across her collar before lightly tickling her neck and fading away.She inhaled sharply and felt her cheeks burn as another face joined her in the reflection. 

“May I join you, Princess Sophia?”

“Of course,” she quickly replied.

He offered her a small smile as he sat beside her, exhaling a long weary sigh.Which only made her feel all the more sorry for him. 

“I.. I’m sorry about the news,” she began, unsure of how to start.“It must be, really difficult to…”

“Be me?”

“Yes.”

Gerard looked out over the water, he clasped his hands together as if unsure of what to do with them as he seemed reluctant to touch Sophia given the tone of their conversation and the day. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“For what?”

“For this, for bringing trouble to your peaceful home, and ..”

She didn’t let him finish.

“Majesty, may I speak freely?”

“Of course.”

She inhaled slowly and let out a low exhale.

“Majesty, your home is very different from mine. A realm which has different rules and customs, but as a future ally to our Kingdom, it is in our benefit to aid you, no matter the cost.I do not think my father would take the risks he’s taking by sending two heirs into battle unprepared.Please understand this, Enchancia may appear peaceful, even weak to someone such as yourself, but we are more than able to hold our own.” Sophia stated gently.

He gave her a sideways look, “I hope so, it’s not that _I_ have objections to magic… the truth is, I’ve seen it, _real magic_ , experienced personally and .. i _t has left a profound affect on me_.”

“ _For the better?_ ” She asked

“I would like to think so, _yes_.”

“Then, why is it forbidden?” She queried.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his temple, “people fear what they don’t understand, and the rules were made long before I became King.”

“Can’t you change the rules?”

“It’s not as simple as that, you see, it was hard enough to get my Lords to agree on having a Parliament with elections, as they fear losing power and control more than magic.Recall when I spoke to you about Lord DuBlois, who was my uncle?Since black magic was used, it scared the populous and the court demanded DuBlois was to pay for his treason with his life.I had to order the death of my uncle, but what happened next was the fulfillment law by the Parliament of Peers which demanded that those who practiced black magic were to be burned at the stake.”

“But magic isn’t dark or light, it’s the user who casts the spell that determines the nature of the spell.” Sophia interjected.“Judging magic on the basis of what it’s used for is just like judging a sword that is used to both knight and kill.It’s a tool.”

The King nodded, “ _I agree_ , and I have tried to move things forward, such as starting schools, and even a university, but until my borders are secure and the people start to feel safe to trade, _to think for themselves without fear_ … to realize their potential to govern themselves, they are subject to fear.Furthermore, there are Lords who have sworn loyalty to my father, and to me, however they still rule their holdings with an iron grip.I have approached the matter, but my advisors have bid me to be cautious until we know how deep their loyalty lies.Perhaps it is wrong of me to be suspicious of them, however until I can be certain, I remain cautious.”

“Constantly looking over your shoulder?”

“In a way, _yes_.”

“That is no way to live.”

He laughed a little at that, but his laughter faded when he looked at her again.

“Princess Sophia, you live in an enchanted world, safe from the dangers and risks other royals face.I want to trade with your father’s Kingdom, but I would not wish to find a bride here.”

She was taken aback by that, and she gave him a hard look.

“Do you think we are not good enough for you?”

“No, to the contrary, I think what you will see in my kingdom will upset you, you will hate it there, and so will any other Princess from the Enchanted Realms,” he replied sadly.“I would not wish it on someone as beautiful as you, who I can tell has a tender heart and has not seen fear or had to make a hard decision.”

“I’ve been afraid before!”

He looked at her evenly, “here is my proposal.Once this mess with Lord Wolfrecht is resolved, if after what you see, experience, learn of my home, you still find hope that a Princess such as yourself could live as my Queen, _then and only then_ , will I consider asking a Princess from this realm to be my bride.”

She looked at him, her gaze meeting his. 

“I am certain, I will be able to handle whatever comes my way.”

“I hope so,” he replied. He stood up and offered her his arm, which she took.They walked through the gardens arm in arm for a while looking at the manicured boxwoods and beds of flowering herbs.Cover regarded them from the lettuce bed with an arced brow before resuming his afternoon snack. 

“I would also strongly advise that your royal Sorcerer, Cedric, take a page from Merlin’s book and stay close to your brother while traveling through Avalon.Perhaps also refer to him not as a sorcerer, but ah, let me think a moment…”

“Advisor?”

“Non, perhaps more like.. mentor?”

She nodded her head.“I see.”

“And myself?”

“I would like you to … stay in my camp, I will provide you safe passage and security while we travel and meet with Authur’s knights.”

“I will be happy to ride out with you,” she replied.

He gave her hand a squeeze which made her heart sink a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One Shot Drabble because I like King Gerard more than I probably should, and I also like Sophia. Also just the whole stark difference between the "Safe" Disney Princess and actual historical dangers inherent to being royalty are so stark that I wanted to challenge it. I don't know, like it or hate it, Gerard is my baby and I love him irregardless.


End file.
